The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and, particularly, to such an apparatus which can be used for a radiation diagnosis system, an autoradiographic system, an electron microscope detecting system and a radiation diffraction image detecting system using a stimulable phosphor and a fluorescence detecting system and can accurately detect a scan starting point in a main scanning direction of a laser beam to read an image.